


Evening In White

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Married Couple, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Over time, Marianne has become more confident in her need for him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Evening In White

**Author's Note:**

> Marianne is a shy, sweet-natured and soft-spoken woman, but as they say, it's always the quiet ones.
> 
> Give me Dimimari where she is thirsty as all hell for Dimitri's hot bod.

She wasn't very good at this Romantic Surprise stuff, not like Hilda was, but she'd promised herself she'd try new things now that the war was over. Dimitri _needed_ something to take his mind off of all the work he'd been doing lately, and, well...truth be told, _she_ needed _him._ Badly.

Somewhere around the time they'd put Maurice out of his misery and Dimitri began to recover, she'd started to notice how _sexy_ he was. _Really_ notice, rather than consider it for the barest second before her shame kicked in and she started berating herself for _daring_ to think about the future King of Faerghus in such a way. All of that had died the moment she felt her curse lifted, and Dimitri began to feel comfortable seeking her out again.

Their first time had been months before he even proposed to her, and she still shivered with joy thinking about it. The night they captured Fort Merceus, the peaceful lull between victory and preparing for their final battle with the Empire...her cheeks flushed, remembering how he'd come to her just moments after she'd changed into her nightgown. A floor-length white cotton gown that covered any bits of skin below the neck and above her toes, but he'd still blushed like a schoolboy.

They'd only meant to have a heartfelt conversation, but it didn't take long for words to become kisses and clasped hands, tight embraces, and her modest white nightgown unbuttoned and pushed up to her waist as she pulled him on top of her. _Anything could happen, and I don't want to die without sharing all of myself with you._

It was the last time she'd ever worn that thing. From then on she _wanted_ him to see her, to look at her with a ravenous eye, to feel his hands along every inch of her exposed flesh and ravish her until they were both exhausted. The outfit Hilda had picked out for her was white, like that old gown, but the fabric was flimsy and the skirt stopped far above her knees. She wore nothing underneath it.

It was _perfect,_ and as soon as she heard his footsteps drawing near she shifted positions on the chaise, making sure he would see her as soon as he walked in.

"Good evening," she murmured, her cheeks flushed as his gaze immediately raked over her. Clicking the door shut behind him, Dimitri dropped his cloak to the floor and shed his boots, taking her hand and drawing her to her feet. Their lips came together and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, body pressing against his; even through his wool tunic and pants she could feel the dips and lines of his muscles, and the heat rose between her legs.

"Let me look at you," he whispered when they finally broke the contact. She stepped back, brushing her unbound hair behind her shoulders, posing a bit for his benefit. "Breathtaking." She could _see_ him reacting as his pants grew tight and her nipples hardened against the flimsy silk.

"I'm glad you like it." She motioned towards the bed, sitting down, beckoning him to her. "Why don't you...show me how much?" He smiled, hurrying out of his tunic and throwing it to the floor before joining her on the bed, pulling her to him and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Even now I still can't get over this side of you," he chuckled. "Not that I dislike it, of course." He eased her back against the pillows, cupping her breasts through the fabric and squeezing, his lips trailing eager kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Marianne tilted her head to the side, hand slipping between them to grasp his fully-hard cock through his trousers. "Ah, Marianne-"

"I appreciate all you do for me, but-" She gasped, arching her chest upward as his thumb brushed her nipple. " _Oh..._ "

"I know what you're about to say." He slid down the straps of her nightgown, nuzzling her shoulder. "But I could never consider this _work._ " Somehow he managed to untie the bow at the neck of her gown without tearing it; he was still hopeless with most delicate work but he was getting better at controlling his strength in the bedroom. He pushed the fabric down, baring her breasts and lowering his head to kiss one, his hand still caressing the other.

"Mm..." She closed her eyes, feeling the heat rapidly spread through her body and concentrate thickly between her legs; when she felt him draw her nipple into his mouth her eyes snapped open and when he began to suck she cried out sharply. His other hand brushed against her thighs and she parted them eagerly, tilting her hips upward, her folds opening in anticipation as his fingertips slid closer. "Dimitri, please...!"

He timed the plunge of his fingers into her depths with a sharp suckle of her nipple, fingertips grasping the other, and she let out a long, drawn-out moan. His fingers were almost as thick as his cock, yet felt so gentle and tender as they stroked inside her, drawing more hot wetness from her. Her fingers caught in his hair as she rocked herself back and forth against his hand, warmth pooling in the pit of her belly and thickening with every thrust of his fingers.

" _Dimitri...!_ "

He lifted his head, his visible eye meeting hers.

"Are you close?" She nodded, trying to push herself even further onto his hand; his fingers left her and she whimpered with disappointment until he began to move downward, lifting the skirt of her nightdown and parting her legs. Her cheeks flushed momentarily, she was so hot and wet and open and she couldn't wait for him to get his pants off and fill her up with his cock. But instead, he began to kiss her thighs.

" _Dimitriiii!_ Please, I _need_ it...!" _Put it in me already, take me, come inside me until it's dripping out of me!_ Even now there were some things she was too embarrassed to say out loud. Dimitri lifted his head and smiled tenderly.

"All in good time," he said. "But first..." His head moved back down between her thighs and the second his tongue touched her she _screamed,_ fingers tightening in his hair. He lapped at her, slid his tongue deep inside her, his hand still caressing her breast. Marianne writhed against the sheets, panting, wailing as the fire within her raged and bubbled. And then he was oh-so-gently kissing around her clitoris, keeping her just at the edge, stoking the fire; when he finally began to flick his tongue against it she climax burst through her, Marianne's vision bursting into light as she shouted his name to the heavens.

She was only dimly aware of him getting up to remove the rest of his clothes, then the thrust of his full length into her as she still shuddered with the remnants of her orgasm. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, her arms around his broad shoulders as his mouth claimed hers. Her hands traced the scars on his back and he shuddered, cupping her breast again as he slammed in and out of her. The first time he'd been so afraid to hurt her, she'd forced herself to be brave; despite her intense longing for him she'd been so nervous and embarrassed. Now, though, he knew she could take him even at his roughest.

Soon he was swelling inside her, and the familiar heat was spreading through her. Marianne pressed her hips against his with every thrust, clutching his shoulders, breaking the kiss to gasp his name. And soon everything broke into fragments all around her as she felt the heat of his release within her mingling with her own orgasm.

He carefully pulled out once they'd both returned, lying beside her. Marianne snuggled against him and he embraced her, burying his face in her hair.

"That was worth sitting through a day of meetings and paperwork," he murmured. Marianne giggled a little, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I'm glad," she said. "It was worth the wait for me, too." He carefully adjusted the skirt of her nightgown, which she'd almost forgotten she was wearing. It was sticky and damp, but mercifully still in one piece.

This was one she'd definitely wear for him again, many times over.


End file.
